Love falls in between the fangs
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: Kakeru is just a normal 15 years old boy, or CORRECTION, HE WAS. Until as if his life wasn't bad enough, he happens to meet Subaru, who he presumes to be the love of his life. Only to find out, Not everything is as it seems, and unwillingly is dragged into the life of Vampires, when he finds himself pregnant! Yet he doesn't even know who knocked him up!{Subaru x Kakeru Yaoi, Mpreg}
1. Vampire perfume?

Disclaimer: I don't own B-daman! I wish I did though! -_-

Anyhow warning! YAOI! SUBERU (Subaru x Kakeru)/SAMKI (Samuru x Riki) or I just like to call it Dragon shipping!

IDK! WHAT people think I LOVE Dragon shipping! Cos these 2 belong together! Now read and enjoy!

* * *

Kakeru glanced up at the clock. 8:30 it read.

He sighed...It was getting late n detention should not last this long... When we the teacher let them out already!

Novu looked over at Kakeru's paper.

Kakeru, quickly natched it away. No way in heck would he let the dang kid who got him in this mess we his paper!

Novu gives Kakeru a cold look.

Kakeru sticks his nose in the air.

"I just need one answer!" Novu pressed on.

"No!" Kareru snaps.

"But!"

"Ask Derek!"

"Ask me what!?"

"Derek is so dumb though!"

Derek snaps at them, "Hey I hear you!"

"Well ur not getting my answers!"

"Novu, Derek, Kakeru you guys must wanna come in see me tomorrow right?" The ISS teacher asked.

They both quickly shook their heads.

"Oh really that's what your telling me!"

"Sorry mam' we'll hush..." Novu says looking at her sweetly.

"You guys better or else!" She said before going back n reading the book on her desk.

"Darn it! Curse you Novu" Kakeru mutters under his breath as he keeps working on his science homework.

Novu's sneaky little eyes happen to wonder onto Kakeru,'s paper again n where only met with a harsh glare.

"Kakeru plz!" He mouthed to him.

"I said No!" Kakeru mouthed back.

"Hey guys what are talking about?" Reggie said out loud.

"None of your!" Novu tells him.

"Hey! Hey! I still hear talking" The teacher says without looking up from her book.

Derek sticks his tounge out at Reggie.

Reggie in return made a silly face back.

"I swear you guys are the most immature friends I have!" Kakeru said frustratedly.

"Good!" Derek says! ^_^

"Not like you can be talking perfume boy" Reggie says smirking.

Kakeru's face turned bright red at that comment the though of what happened early to day replayed In his mind.

((Flash back))

"Hey look at this new perfume I bought!" Sumi says coming into 5th period grinning.

"Really how does it smell!?"

"Can I see it?!"

"Let me get a spray!?"

The girls shouted out as they crowed around Sumi.

Sumi just grinned. "Its called Vampire Perfume, its supposed to attract them!"

"Does it work?" Asked Rori.

"Never tried it." Sumi replied.

"How silly of you!" Novu said coldly as he broke up the happy session.

"Yeah! Everyone knows Vampires aren't real!" Derek said jumping in.

"Really?" Sumi said angrily, "Who's to say they're not!"

"Science" Kakeru mutters.

"I heard that!" Sumi declares her eye darting in Kakeru direction.

Kakeru's face flushes red, n blushes deeply embarrassed.

Sumi smirks at his reaction, "What nothing to say now Ryugaski?"

Kakeru looks up at Sumi who is now standing over his desk. "Come on Sumi ya know me! It was a joke!"

Sumi's face expression didn't change.

Kakeru swallowed n looked down, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..."

Sumi smiled "its OK Kakeru! I was just playing I know Vampires don't exist!"

"Yeah! But how cool would it be if they did!" Rori said.

With those words, a certain boy looked up, Subaru Shagami.

"Mmmnn mm..." The boy says.

"What you don't think that would be cool?" Rori asked referring to his comment.

The boy just shrugged. Which didn't surprise Kakeru, you could never get much from the strand awkwardly silent boy Subaru. He just kept his mouth shut n kept rolling. Which is probably why Kakeru takes such a liking to the other boy!

"MYSTERY!" Kakeru says smiling at Subaru.

Subaru looks at Kakeru only for a quick second before going back to stare at his desk.

Kakeru sighed, was Subaru's desk really more interesting than him!

"Anyhow what makes you think vampires are real?" Novu asked.

"Well just look around! Proof is everywhere!" Sumi cried out.

Reggie just laughs. "Yep, cos For all we know a Vampire could be any of us!"

Derek grabs 2 pencils and put them in his mouth like fangs "be afraid! Be afraid! I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"

With that everyone but Subaru starts laughing.

Subaru's expression was serious n straight.

"Look I'm a bat!" Kakeru exclaimed as he starts flapping his arms.

Sumi giggled, "you guys are so mean!"

"How?" Reggie asked "to the vampire?"

"Y-yes!" Sumi said still laughing.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet!" Novu shouted as he takes off his jacket, n ties it a round his neck like a cape.

"Aahaahh! Boss, you look like count -" Derek began to say before Reggie cuts him off.

"Teacher at 3:00!" Reggie shouted as everyone dashed for their seat.

Sumi quickly tried to run to her saet, which probably wasn't a good idea while carrying a big glass bottle of perfume.

Novu who smirked daring stuck his foot out trying to be the class clown in tripped Sumi, causing her drop the glass perfume bottle.

The perfume bottle went flying and shattered landed on Kakeru's desk spilling the perfume all over him!

"Sumi you egg head!" Kakeru screams angerily just as the teacher walked in.

"What did you just say Kakeru!?"

((End flashback))

Kakeru pouted at the thought! Stupid! Stupid! Novu n stupid perfume! How was he ever gonna explain this smell to his mom!

"Can we go now? its getting late!" Derek whined to the teacher.

,"is your ride here?"

,"no, I'll walk!, "

"Fine. Go.,"

Derek yelled "yeeepiii I'm free" before running out.

"Wait all this time we were waiting for our mom n dad!" Kakeru says in shock.

"Yep."

"Then I'm out of here peace!" Kakeru declared picking up his books n leaving to walk home.

As soon as Kakeru opened the school dorrs her frowned. Maybe he should wait for Hus mom to come n get him. It was pitch dark out here. But then again with the thoughts of Novu back in the class detention room, he decided na walk in the dark would not be that bad. He didn't even live far from this school anyway. Barely even a mile. He'd be home in no time!

* * *

OK! OK! Author note! This is like the start of the story! Yes I know little to no action! Plz! Plz! Review! They make me happy! I used way better space this time! Which is good! ^_^ So yeah if ya don't know Kakeru is Riki name in Japanese, n Subaru is Japanese version of Samuru, so there the same person. I just like there Japanese names better! Anyhow! I hope you liked this chapter so far! :D STAY TUNED FOR MORE!


	2. Hey I KNOW YOU!

**Thank you for reading so far! **

**This chapter was rewritten by ****PhoenixFireBlade**

**TYVM!**

**Anyway here's the re-edited Chapter 2!**

***SamuruxRiki******SubaruxKakeru***

Subaru lifted his nose to the air, the smell of something delightful and tantalizing entering his nostrils. Like a late night snack, he thought to himself, licking his lips.

The smell of fresh A positive blood – his favourite type of blood – was in the air, although previously, it was never this strong before!

Subaru took another deep breath of the mesmerizing metallic smell blood always carried with it.

I have to find the human responsible for this enticing scent!

Wait no…

The boy thought back to the promise he made to never hunt humans again. He sighed in defeat.

Then again, that stupid promise was made 15 thousand years ago, when this smell was still non-existent. There are no witnesses anyway…

Unconsciously, the sapphire-eyed boy began to follow the scent, his body seemingly having a mind of its own, ignoring all the warning sirens going off in his head.

Just a sip will do, he thought at first, but then changed his mind and decided he wanted to just sink his fangs in and maybe have a drink or two. It had been so, so long since he had a human in his hands to extract blood from, and after a long day of school, he deserved a little enjoyment!

Meanwhile, Kakeru was walking home as fast as his feet could carry him. It was getting dark! He hated the dark, damn it! There were always creeps and freaks and stalkers and weirdos that always came out at night. He was beginning to regret leaving the school so late.

All of a sudden, the sound of footsteps came near him. They were slow and a little teasing, as if they were tugging at his fear.

Kakeru's eyes went wide and he began to tremble a bit. "Who… Who's there?" he asked nervously.

But the sound of low thumping against the sidewalk only got closer to the boy. And closer and closer…

Kakeru was lost for words when the stranger suddenly, from taking slow steps, moved at an inhuman speed towards him. They stood back to back, and Kakeru swore that they seemed to be breathing in perfect sync.

"My my, I have to admit, you smell–" the stranger slipped his arms around Kakeru's waist, sniffing his hair, "–desirable."

"You s-sound familiar," Kakeru mumbled, noticing that his voice was wavering. Even so, he put no effort in hiding that, because he had more important things to worry about.

"Do I?" Kakeru noted that the other person had used a teasing tone on him. "I'm surprised you know what my voice is like…" the stranger mentioned, licking the behind of Kakeru's ear playfully while he was at it.

Kakeru shivered at the touch of the cold wet feeling on his ear as angry butterflies ruthlessly gathered and fluttered within him. "I… I… I feel like I know you…"

The other boy squeezed Kakeru's hips, taking a deep breath before landing a kiss on the side of the ruby-eyed boy's neck, the peach-coloured, unblemished skin so fresh, so crisp, so perfect to sink his teeth in and suck away! But the thumping he felt from Kakeru's heart against his body as they stood so closely to each other made all his memories from their younger days flood his mind.

No! I can't… I can't hurt him!

He painstakingly released the boy in his hands as his mind worked its way through the times they shared when they were younger.

Kakeru frowned at the way the warmth around his body left him so suddenly.

"Wait…"

Despite his weak plead, he was somehow able to tell that the other boy had heard him, chose to ignore the comment, and began to walk away slowly as if deep in thought. It was hard to tell when there was no sunlight to help him out with his vision.

"No Subaru! Please!" he exclaimed abruptly as he reached out and grabbed the older boy's shirt.

The vampire turned around to face him. "How… how did y–"

He was suddenly cut off by the soft, loving kiss given by Kakeru as the boy tiptoed a little to be able to peck the taller's lips, given the height difference.

Subaru felt his face flush bright red, the temperature of those rosy cheeks shooting up, and his eyes fluttered close. He leaned down to kiss Kakeru again, this time deepening the peck to a full-blown make-out session.

He licked Kakeru's lips asking for entrance. Kakeru was a little shy about it though, so Subaru reached down and squeezed the shorter male's behinds, causing him to moan loudly, parting his lips in the process. The dwi-coloured haired boy noticed his chance and slipped his tongue in, dominating every part of Kakeru's mouth.

Kakeru continued to moan as he rubbed his hips up against Subaru's, drowning in the ecstasy of the friction.

Then the two broke apart for a minute, panting.

"That… was fucking… hot," Subaru panted to Kakeru.

Kakeru only responded by taking his fingers and running them down from Subaru's lips all the way to his waist.

Subaru groaned. It wasn't enough… it wasn't. He needed it MORE! HE NEEDED IT NOW!

As if Kami-sama was answering his prayers, Kakeru was thinking the same thing. Because he slowly reached under Subaru's shirt and the same action of running his fingers over the vampire's skin, except this time upwards.

Subaru groaned again. "Kakeru s-s-stop teasing me!"

Kakeru raised an eyebrow. "You mean school serious stop?" he asked with his skilful fingers playing across Subaru's six pack like a violin.

Subaru couldn't answer – he was flushed with embarrassment, and greed. I mean just having Kakeru play over him like this was making him horny. True be told he didn't want it to stop, as Kakeru's warmth felt good and inviting. He didn't want this to end just yet… But if this kept up he may not be able to…

Subaru swallowed. "Kakeru stop..."

"Hmmm, but don't you want this? I mean you started it…" Kakeru asked seductively.

"Y-y-y-"

Before Subaru could muster up a decent yes or no, Kakeru made his way to Subaru's pant zipper.

"N-n-no... Please, please, please don't!" Subaru pleaded finding himself guilty to Kakeru's will as he began to unzip his pants.

Kakeru looked at Subaru puzzled. His eyes immediately widened in shock. "Subaru I feel weird."

"Hmm?" Subaru said as he turned from his own needs to Kakeru's.

Kakeru, noticing that Subaru is now focused on him, tries to cover up the budge in his pants and blushes a deep crimson red and turns away.

Subaru noticing the action smirks, and cups Kakeru's face lifts it back up to his. "No need to be shy," he said. "Is that why you wanted to see my pants, to see if we're having the same reaction?"

Kakeru nods shyly. "Why? Does it look like that Subaru-sama?"

Subaru smiles, oh gosh he is innocent! "Well it is happening because you are having pleasure. Does this bring you pleasure?" Subaru asked as he gently grinded their rock hard erections together.

Kakeru moaned out a very loud "yes."

Subaru grinned in satisfaction as he could finally start taking over again now.

"Subaru will it ever go away?" Kakeru asked, blushing even more.

With that question Subaru leaned over and kissed Kakeru's forehead. "When I'm done with you tonight…"

Kakeru's eyes got wide. "T-T-To-To..."

Subaru's grin got only wider as he picked Kakeru up bridal style. "Yes, tonight love, tonight 'cause my heart's hungry." He said licking his lips flashing a fang at Kakeru.

Kakeru shivered at the sight.

"Don't worry love, these won't be used on you… Well that is if you behave..." he whispered softly in Kakeru's ear as he began to fly.

***SamuruxRiki**SubaruxKakeru***

**Chpater redone Jun. 26. **

**Next chapter is a lemon! **


	3. love bites

I don't own B-daman... *runs off crying*

* * *

"Aahhnnnnuunnn... Take it out Subaru its too big!"

Subaru smirked down at a Pinned down to the bed Kakeru. and whispers in his ear, "But you like it right..?"

His hot breath tickled around Kakeru's ear.

Kakeru did a loud moan n groan at the same exact time. "Curse you for being so huge..."

Subaru's length just seemed to grow an inch more inside of Kakeru, Being wrapped up in the younger boys, tight heat made him moan as the other boys muscles tensed, trying to again rap around his already tight mass.

"Ssssooooooooo... full..." Kakeru groaned hazily.

Subaru reached down and began to stroke the blue haired brunette's face softy.

Kakeru looked up at him, his face flushed in blush.

Subaru, Frowned, "stop being so adorable all the time." He said as he leaned in and kissed Kakeru on the lips.

Kakeru smiled sweetly, his face still burning with desire for action n in pain. "Just... just!"

Subaru playfully licked Kakeru's lips, "Just what?"

Kakeru's face, got even refer than before, not only that he was beginning to feel hot n horny! How dare Subaru shove his dick up my ass, and then leave it there, with no action on the other side, it was so nerve racking!

"I'm waiting.." Subaru said as he moved around a bit inside me.

I bite down on my lip, As he does it cos My body seems to have a mind of its own and slams back onto Subaru.

Subaru surprised by the action let's out a heart racing loud moan of pleasure! Oh gosh what could he say, Kakeru may just be able to ride him! I mean he just did it.. oh! The friction he loved it! He loved having Kakeru under him. He loved the excitement, the chill the.. everything!

"I see ur eager, huh?" Subaru, asked reaching for the other boy's length and rubbing it.

"Yes, Subaru-sama.." Kakeru cooed lovingly.

"That's what I like to hear." The older boy said getting into more of an angle. I can't put my finger on why it matters so much, but... For 5 long years I've been waiting for this moment.

Kakeru shut his eyes, tightly trying to clear his mind, He was just so nervous, Subaru would be his first, not to mention he was Subaru's first too, so some pressure on Subaru's part too. Even though the strong older bigger boy promised to be gentle with his precious little Blue Dragon. Kakeru couldn't help but still feel uncertain.

"Ok, Kakeru, I'm gonna start now." Subaru said gently licking the other boy's neck.

Kakeru shivered as Subaru's fangs brushed against his neck. They're so sharp... And dangerous... What if he makes a mistake and accidentally.?..

Subaru smiled and rubbed Kakeru's cheek, girl or not his was Kawaii, and now he was about to claim him for his own. "Last chance to back out, cos once I start, I'm not stopping no matter what." I tell him firmly.

"I.. I think I'm ready." Kakeru said opening up his eyes as his grip tightened on the sheets, as Subaru came out and slammed slammed back in before his sentence even came out. It felt incredible, safe, perfect...

Subaru began to keep up this pace of slamming into Kakeru and pulling back out.

Kakeru was drowning in moans and groans "More Subaru! More!" Ahahhaa! He! Faster faster!" He yelled.

With pleasure Subaru agreed, having the time of his life knocking up the younger boy. As his eye were buired deep on him, deep in his work.

Needs! Need! The wave washed over Subaru as from all angels that he possible can start slamming into the delicate blue haired angel.

"Hahahaaa!" Kakeru cried out in tears. "Subaru!"

Subaru smirked, "I'm not stopping remember!" He yelled thrusting full force into Kakeru.

Kakeru, let out a cry of pain.

"Oh GOD I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" Subaru screamed out loud with glowing red eyes. More, more I must hear MORE!

"Please...no" Kakeru said letting out a shriek as Subaru charged him once more.

Subaru grabbed Kakeru's cock and pumped it while still Thrusting into his tight heat.

"SUBARU!" Kakeru screamed.

"Kawaii! Kawaii! " Subaru shouted as he began to attack Kakeru's neck leaving trails of kisses.

"I...I.. I... LOVE YOU SUBARU!" Kakeru screamed grabbing onto the sheets for dream life as Subaru hit his sweet spot.

"Yes, YES YOU DO!" Subaru grinned with satisfaction as he shoved himself harshly into Kakeru again.

"Oh god, please don't stop! Please, Harder! Quicker! Subaru!" Kakeru yelled with embarrassment as he buried his head in the pillow out of shame for those dirty words.

Subaru was far too deep in a heat to notice. With the moon over head, He's eye were glowing red, and all he saw was he's prey, Kakeru.

"Subaru! I'm about to c-" The Dracyon owner yelled.

Subaru smirked, as he went inside Kakeru for a final time, only to have him cry out, "SUBARU-CHAN!"

The younger boy tight grip squeezed Subaru's cock, releasing his seed deep inside the younger boy.

Kakeru opened his eye in shock as he felt Subaru's hot sticky seed empty onto his insides.

* * *

They both lay there for a while both not moving, still trying to comprehend if they had done, what they thought they just did.

"Subaru" Kakeru said smiling.

"Kakeru..." Subaru says as he pulls out of him, and kisses the younger boy and wrapping his arms around him. "Please, forgive me for this."

"Wha-?" Kakeru asked before going into a gaze as Subaru leaned over and pinned both hand above Kakeru's head and sunk his fangs down into his neck.

* * *

Hey! Me again, yeah so 1st lemon I ever write, constructive criticism appreciated. So I can get better, comment plz! Next chapter may have a slight lime. I'm debating. I do hope to write more lemons though, eheehee, this chapter was rushed so... Yeah not really the full lemon, package, cos the original file for this got deleted and I didn't feel like retyping the thing, so, you get the short in a but shell version of wbsg I wrote!


	4. Grinding on dat wood,Twerkin on dat Wood

Kakeru woke up tried and very dreary in his bed to the sound of his mom calling his name to get up.

"Come on Kakeru, or you'll miss the bus."

_bus? Huh? _he thought sitting up a wiping his eyes.

"Don't make me COME UP THERE!" She screamed ad the sound of heels clicked up the hardwood staircase.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." He mumbled getting out of bed and dragging himself to the bathroom.

the boy hurt his mom knock on the door while he brushed his teeth " and don't take too long you woke up late."

" ok got it" he called back.

_boy, I don't remember anything from last night... my head hurts like crazy, though... _He thought as he grabbed his washcloth then his eyes wandered to what look like fang marks on his neck. _WHAT? WHAT'S that? Bite marks? How did they? Oh..._

Kakeru grumbled rubbing his head, as a headache came on as he walked out of the bathroom, dressed and prepared for school. _Dang, it! I really don't remember anything, Like how I got home last night. _The blue haired biy sighed and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Kakeru your limping." His mom stated, "are you ok?"

"Ummm... yeah, I guess I am." He responded confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... kinda... well..." Kakeru sat and thought about that question for a minute, "mom, how did I get home last night?"

"Well, if I remember correctly one of your little friends dropped you off you were asleep in his arms." She said, calmly.

"Oh." Kakeru mumbled as he ate his cereal.

* * *

After eating Kakeru ran to the bus stop, along with the other children. Most of them, was younger than him except for Yuki.

"Hey Kakeru." Yuki said waving cheerfully.

"Sup!" He replied as they high fived.

"did you do your civil war project?" Yuki asked, raising his board up.

"Crap!" Kakeru shouted, "that was due today!"

" yep."

"I...I didn't even start." Kakeru frazzled out.

Yuki looked at him with wide eyes "dude that's so not like you!"

"I know but...I don't even know what happened!"

"how do you not she told us two weeks

ago?"

"ugh!" Kakeru facepalmed.

Just then the bus pulled up and all the kids started to pour inside. Unfortunately the bus was going over fill, because of all the kids in their projects that took up the whole seat. Poor Kakeru was the last one on the bus, and all the seats were filled.

_man, it's just not my day..._He thought as he walked down the bus aisle.

"come on!" the kids complained.

"I can't move until, EVERYONE HAS SAT DOWN." the cruel bus driver hissed.

"gosh! I can't be late for first period again!" A kid roared angrily.

"come on sit down!" the kids yelled at Kakeru.

"Well, it's not like I have a place to sit!" Kakeru shouted.

"yes, you do! go sit with Subaru!" Kaito said hopefully.

The blue haired boy walked up to the stern serious black haired boy, who just glared up at him. "can I sit here?"

In response to him, the other boy rolled his eyes in motion to his project beside him.

" put it in, your lap." Kakeru said to him.

Subaru didn't answer, and closed his eyes and folded his arms.

" are you serious?!" The whole entire bus complained.

"STOP BEING SELFISH!" more people chanted.

"nobody is being... you know what fine look!" Kakeru stomped as he plopped right down in Subaru's lap. earning a yelp of surprise from the other boy who opened his eyes to see Kakeru's blue hair right in front of him in the boy's way on his thighs, before Subaru could even do anything about the younger ones action the bus has started to move and the kids had return to normal and was joyful again except for Subaru and Kakeru of course.

Subaru sighed as Kakeru started to take his book bag off and put it on the floor. "gosh look its not that hard!" He snapped pulling Kakeru's book bag off his shoulders, and throwing get on the floor on top of his.

"thank you." Kakeru said turning around and smiling at him. Subaru didn't respond, but just opened his legs, letting Kakeru fall in between them, as he put his chin on the others head. _He still has that same smell. That beautiful intoxicating..._

The shorter teen looked confused as this happened, and said, "Subaru, this position feels weird."

For Kakeru's body fit perfectly up against Subaru's broad chest as he leaned back on him.

"Weird?" Subaru asked him, as he snaked his arms around Kakeru's waist.

"y...y..yes.." The teen in his lap stuttered as a blush crossed his face.

"I think it's cute." Subaru says pulling Kakeru closer to him.

"Whhaaaa?" Kakeru says wide eyed as the seductive older teen squeezed his hips, "mmmmmm..."

Subaru chuckled to himself, _Kakeru must not remember..._

while the other boy felt his head spinning,_ What was Subaru doing? First he doesn't want me sitting here... now he's doing THIS! what even was this?! Did Subaru like him, like how he liked him?_

Kakeru began to shift around trying to get comfortable, as the bus went over some bumby roads. Subaru groaned low each time, the younger teen moved his spot got brushed up against.

"C...Ca...Can... you not?"

"Huh? Sorry... I'm just trying to get comfy."

"ooooooooooohhhhhhh..." Subaru moaned as unconsciously thrusted up against Kakeru, his finger dug into the other teens sides. Causing him to shout, "Subaru!" Very sharply, snapping the other teen out his fantasy.

"UGgggggghhuuH!" Subaru groaned as he forcefully pushed Kakeru's butt uo against his rock hard. The teen gasp at the contract of it,"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! Subaru are you -!" The black haired horny boy quickly covered his mouth, with his right a scream like that had time to try to the attention of the whole bus, the kids around and stared at the scene. Kakeru's face was flushed in blush as he was forced to sit on Subaru's rock hard cock. While the older teen, just glared at everyone angrily wanting them to bounce off or else. Most of them got the message and continue to go back to their own conversation.

"You talk too much." Subaru hissed in Kakeru's ear.

"And... your...your..." Kakeru felt gis feeling get hurt a bit and frowned, "Who is she?"

"Eh?" Subaru asked removing his hand over his mouth.

"Who is she?" Kakeru asked grinding his teeth together.

"She?" Subaru said confused.

"The girl that got you hard."Kakeru whispered coldly, "WHO IS SHE?"

"Ah..."

"Is she on this bus?"

Subaru didn't respond.

"She at our school?"

Subaru frowned, "What do you think your doing?"

"Huh?"

"I mean... why do you care?"

"Because... Because..." Kakeru folded his arms, "I care about you, and I want to know if she does."

"Hmmmmmm... it's a shame, you Don't remember last night." Subaru smiled seductively.

"Last night? Was she there?"

"She?"

"Yes, she."

"Nope."

"Then. Why, SHOULD I REMEMBER LAST NIGHT!?" Kakeru shouted angrily.

"Ehheehee..." Subaru chuckled, _maybe I sucked too much of his blood last night... sometimes it causes memory loss._He thought before he groaned as his pants tightened. "Hey Kakeru. I'll tell you, who I love, if you TWERK on me."

Kakeru's eyes grew wide in shock, _Love? Subaru loved someone? But... Twerk...twerking? I... it's... that..._ "TWERKING?!"

"Yup. Right here, right now, I wanna feel yo fine ass grind on my thick swollen rock hard member." Subaru whispered in Kakeru's ear.

"That... That... THAT'S DIRTY!" The younger one, blushed in embarrassment, sputtering out the words, "Don't...use... such... Language!"

"It's ok, Kakeru, I like your ass, it's nice and big, tight and warm on the inside. You've got a bigger butt than most girls." Subaru said day dreaming away in his thoughts, "Just so fuckable."

Kakeru's face felt like a volcano, "Subaru Stop it."

"But you wanna, know the name of the person I love right?"

KKakeru nodded nervously.

"You just keep moving, like you've been doing but this time, with passion." Subaru said licking hi lips as he removed his hands from Kakeru's hips.

Kakeru had never felt more embarrassed or flustered in his life, not even knowing how to respond to Subaru's remark, he simply began to twerk on surprisingly wasn't hard to do, while sitting down, he moved his ass all up and around Subaru's cock. Causing the older boy to purr with delight.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the aisle, sitting in seats was Novu and Derek. To be honest, no one but Novu was probably glued to the scene going on in the back with Subaru and Kakeru. When he saw Kake twerking on the other older teen, the boy wet all wide eyed and poked his goon.

"Derek, Derek!"

"Yeah?" The tiger loving boy said turning his attention from the window.

"Look."

Derek followed the direction of his bosses fingers pointing at Subaru and Kakeru, "What are they de?"

"I don't know... but they look TOO CLOSE." Novu hissed.

"Boss Are you jelly?" Derek asked.

"NO!" Novu shouted a bit stressed.

"Why you care?"

"I'm...I'm... worried about Kakeru."

"But he isn't like one... ya know..."

"Yes, he would never."

"He's doing it NOW."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Novu snapped at Derek.

"Sorry... Sorry boss." Derek said nervously.

"Hmmmm..." Novu said crossing his arms. _What are they doing! Subaru just had to be different and not carry his project in his lap! But his seat partner. Damn, what is he up to?_

* * *

"Faster... FASTER, KAKERU!" Subaru said hornly, as Kakeru obeyed his commands like trained dog does their master. _Damn, he was so good at this, JUST SO GOOD! Like how he's good at everything... _Subaru thought as his midsection became tighter. He was so close to cumming, but he couldn't, his pants would be ruined! Then again... he could always wear his spare he brought for after gym class, but what would he do after P.E?

"Ahhhhhh... Kakeru,...mmmmnnnn... Wait!" Subaru began but suddenly a wave of relief washed over him. Worst of al Kakeru didn't stop either, "mmmmmmmm..." Subaru gasp as he tried to push him off.

"Sub...aru..." Kakeru said panting.

Stop a sec." Subaru commanded.

"Alright everyone off." The bus driver said pulling off to the school.

"What THE HELL?!" Subaru yelled.

"You heard me, OFF!" The bus driver harshly restated glaring at Subaru through the mirror.

Kakeru looked at Subaruass everyone began to unload.

"Ok, I'll tell you... But be my shield first, until we get to the bathroom." Subaru grumbled.

"Bathroom?" Kakeru ased getting up and grabbing his backpack.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" Subaru said sharply grabbing his stuff, "and hurry up, qalk fast."

"What's the rush?" Kakeru wondered out loud, and pushed a head of the bus, with Subaru's hand on his shoulders.

"Because, I told you to rush." Subaru said coldly navigating Kakeru past crowds of people and into the school.

"Ok, ok, I'll hurry, just stop being so rough." Kakeru complained about Subaru's grip on him.

* * *

The crew finally made it to the boy's bathroom. Subaru was ever so thankful, that it was empty, he ran into the stall with his gym clothes bag in hand and slammed the door, doing it at such nonhuman speed. All Kakeru saw was a blurr.

"What...huh? Subaru?" Kakeru gasp out in confusion, "P.E. is it your 1st period is that why your rushing?"

"No." The boy replied from inside the stall.

"So what are we doing?"

"Changing?"

"Why?"

"JUST GO!"

"But I was gonna walk you to 1st period."

"I don't need you to walk me anywhere!"

"But I want to!"

"NO!"

"Well, you never told me, who you lik-LOVE."

Subaru came out of the stall at those words with a scowl on his face. He glared at Kakeru angrily, who looked back at Subaru all changed in his gym clothes. Then he gasp as Subaru grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Before Subaru turned and walked out the restroom.

Kakeru stared blankly..., _Did this have something to do with last night?_

* * *

**yeah, lol! Long chapter today! Happy Valentine's day! **

**Review, comment, plz! ~Mel**


	5. BOY DON'T GET PREGNANT! DA Fuqak?

_I must be crazy... I must be going color blind... I mean. That's... that's... IT CAN NOT BE PINK! _Kakeru yells to himself mentally as he looked at the test in his hand. _this... is... bad. VERY BAD! My reputation at school is RUINED! MY MOM IS GONNA HATE ME! HECK I HATE ME RIGHT NOW!_

Kakeru grimaced as he read the pregnancy test for the 10th time.

_I'm a boy... and last time I checked I was still a virgin. So... how DID THIS HAPPEN!? AND, I EVEN IF I'M SOME HOW NOT A VIRGIN! WHY AM I THE ONE PREGNANT!? I'M NOT A GIRL! I have a dick! A dick I say! A dick which I can shove up girls ass! Or even... Subaru's ass. _The teen smiled to myself quickly at that last thought, before feeling his stomach start churning again. Threatening to barf up his breakfast all over the floor.

He stood shaking and ran to the bathroom, releasing his food all into the toilet bowl. _this, is sick... so... sick... I... I... just probably caught something at school. Like my mom said... maybe the test has to be a lie. I'M ONLY 15! I'm not ready, for a baby! I'm not even ready to get married ... it's not like we couldn't afford another mouth to feed. We can't. My mom she works so hard already..._

The blue haired burrnet felt his eyes fill with tears. The past 5 weeks had been hell for him. It kinda started after winter break. In March, when they came back to school. First it was just headache, then stomach cramps, and last week he had on and off fever. Now, almost as routine food would bounce right back up. As if his body was throwing a fit with me and refusing to accept any nutrition. Once Kakeru just stopped eating, only to find out to his horror it didn't stop his daily stomach emptying. In fact emptying his stomach when it had nothing in it only HURT more as his blood came up, it was just disgusting! His mom had given him lots of medicine to stop the headache, and for the fever, which usually broke it self.

But why you might ask, did. Kakeru have a pregnancy test? Well the answer was simple. Kakeru and his friends had been walking by the bathroom and saw a bag full of them on the floor. Now this had just happened yesterday, since his sickness was on and off. Yesterday, Kakeru was on a good day, his stomach felt fine, but his attitude did not.

**((Flash back))**

"Ugh! What's all these sticks on the floor?!" Derek complain about.

"They're just a bunch of unused pregnancy test." Roru said skipping gracefully over, "don't mind them."

"Isn't that a little early to be testing for?" Kakeru mumbled.

"Nada! If you do it. Then you gotta be sure right?" Nove smirked as he elbowed Sumi in the ribs.

Sumi glares, "you know I'm no slut!"

"I never said that!" Nove says playfully.

"You're hinting it!" Sumi snapped.

"The clothes you waer hint it enough." Kakeru snorts as he looks at Sumi wearing a crop top, and short shorts.

"Not to mention... it's the middle of winter!" Kaito barged in the conversation.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you!" Sumi said picking up a pregnancy test."if I take this and I'm not pregnant, I'M NOT A SLUT!"

"Pregnancy test?" Rudy said walking by and picking one up.

"Hey, Rudy what are you a girl now?" Novu asked laughing at him.

"No" Rudy said blushing.

"So what you gonna do with it?" Derek said backing up his boss.

"Mind your own business!" Ryuji hissed at us and pocketing the pregnancy test and walking away.

"Hey crazy idea, let's all take one!" Kaito laughed.

"Huh?" We all say to him.

"You know,just for the heck of it. Then we can kik each other the results!" Kaito said grinning picking up a test

"Why not?" Derek said, grabbing one.

Kakeru rolled his eyes, "you all are wasting your time."

"Oh come on, Kakeru it's just a fun joke!" Kaito pressed on, "just take one!"

Kakeru sighs deeply, "it may seem strange, but I actually DO Have a life."

"So do we and we're still doing it!" Derek said grinning, "even Ryuji is doing it!"

Kakeru rolled his eyes and grabbed a test "happy now?"

Nove answered back sweetly, "why yes darling. Happer than a mother finding out she's expecting."

Then they all started laughing.

**((End flash back))**

_everything that happens to me... is because of them... and there bumb ideas. I really should stop listening to them... _Kakeru thought to himself as ge leaned his head against the wall, taking deep breaths. He just needed to clear his mind. He needed to think positive. He needed...

Of course! He'd call his friend, Rudy! Rudy was like a little brother to Kakeru, talking would help him forget about all this, plus he could ask Rudy what he got on his test...

_but... no! He couldn't. What if Rudy asked ABOUT HIS TEST! Nope, nope. No one could know about this... no one could find out.__, plus Rudy could be in his multiple personality Ryuji right now, and I didn't want to hear ANYONE mouth right now, all I know is, no one must know ABOUT THIS!_

_Not his friends,_

_Not his mom, she probably couldn't handle the grief, she'd be so disappointed in me... _

_AND ESPECIALLY NOT SUBARU!_

_They'd all think, I'm some of Nature... Heck, I MUST BE A FREAK OF NATURE! _

_Normal Teenage boys, DON'T. GET. PREGNANT!_

kakeru leaned back trying to relax and clear his mind, yet nothing was working, and he couldn't figure out why. It's obvious his mind was in panic mode. Still! He stood up and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror before smirking triumphantly, _Pregnant mothers gain weight when having a baby. If anything... I've lost weight... _The teen stared at his now bony self, he had always been talk and slender. But now looking at himself in the mirror, _I don't look like happy, healthy, Kakeru Ryugaski. I look, sad. Weak and fragile._ He couldn't help but frown automatically at his body. He looked sickly with pale cheek bones, under feed. It looked almost as if Kakeru had starved himself, to death. His now, skinner knees and legs looked like they were barely supporting his body. _I've been throwing up so much and not eating enough. I look like a skeleton. _

For some reason this sparked up Kakeru's emotions really hard as he began to cry again, he was getting thinner and thinner. No matter what he eats, it was gonna come back up. If he kept getting sick. It was only a matter of time, before his mom decides to take him to the doctor. He was NOT TAKING THE CHANCES OF BEING A HUMAN TEST EXPERIMENT! THEN... IT'S not like they could afford one anyway. _damn, bills. If this keeps up, I'm gonna have to get another summer job._

"Darn... it... Darn. It!" He choked out crying, as he looked up as he heard the front door open.

"Kakeru? I'M... Kakeru is that you crying!? ARE YOU OK!? Mommy IS COMING UP!" His mom said frantically as the sound of books dropping hit the floor.

"Mom... I'm fine." Kakeru mumbled wiping his face as he shoved the pink stick into his pocket and dragging himself into the bed as he heard his mom coming up the stairs.

"Kakeru." His mom and as she walked in his room, only to see Kakeru laying down on his pillow calmly with a weak smile. "I brought you water." She said handing it to him, "has your fever gone down? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine mom." Kakeru said gently, as he picked up the water and drank it. "I think I'll be good for school tomorrow."

His mom sighed, "I don't know how I feel about this, off and on school thing. I don't want you getting the other kids sick. " She rubbed his head softly, "how bout I take off tomorrow so that you and me, can visit the doc~"

"NO!"

"KAKERU!"

"Sorry... I just. No."

"I know. I know. But we have to see what's wrong with you.

"No, I'm mmmm.."The blue haired teen covered his mouth and stuck his head over the toilet, throwing up water.

"My gosh! Now. Now! You said you felt better!" His mom gasp as he ran into the bathroom, and patted his back.

"I'm fine! Please!" Kakeru said looking down as tears started forming in his eyes, "I'm fine, don't waist the mortgage money on me!"

"So is that why, you've been avoiding the doctor, you don't want me paying medical bills! Kakeru you mean alot more to me, than the roof over my head. You're my only thing I have left!" His mom said getting a bit teary eyed, "you're the ONLY thing, I have that reminds me of him!"

Kakeru hung his head down in shame, after their eyes had both formed a tearful sorrowfuldance within each other. That's when Kakeru knew there was no other option for him. There was just no way, there was another human inside him. They're couldn't be. He was sick, simple as that. And that pregnancy test was just one big mystery.

"I'm going to bed." Kakeru said barely above a whisper as he gave his mom a hug good night, she nodded and then bluntly left the room.

It had been a very awkward moment, of remembering for Kakeru, who never once really fancied the guy who had married his mom. His poor innocent, nice, sweet, kind hearted mom. Then took advantage of her, and used her just to... he closed his eyes. He would never truly understand why his mom loved his dad so much. Even after he ran off and left her. Only to die in a train crash 2 days later. Kakeru frowns upon the thought. It was almost sicking, it made is head hurt a bit. As he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

* * *

**well, I no own B-daman. Thanks for all the follows with this story. The real story line can truly start now. Thanks for reading! **


	6. My life's so sad the news rejected it

WELL Subaru was never one to like being a vampire, the fact of undead power didn't satisfy him, like it used it. Of course, if you were to tell him 15000 years ago, before he was told by his parents that there was no going back, he might have said differently then, "I don't care, or I don't believe in Vampires." But no! He had to be such a foolish child, having to learn the hard way, his parents tried to warn him about the changes that were soon to take place in his body. True at birth he had fangs,but he figured all kids did. He Often regretted the fact that being a vampire meant living forever, COS THAT WAS A HELLA A LONG TIME.

The teen sighed and looked out the window of his parents a million dollar mansion, in his huge room. His mom was out and father was more than likely at his job._Damn, I hate my life. I should have never been born. _

Subaru took in the consideration of the fact that he was a pure, BREED of vampire. He was a Shagami. I well know in the vampire community for hunting, he came from a long well athletic educated line of human hunting blood suckers, considered on of the top leaders in the vampire community. Unfortunately Subaru unlike the other Shagami couldn't bring himself to feed off humans like the others. Sure he had a sip of it here and there..._my Kakeru~kun... please forgive me. that night, was a mistake._ He had no clue what came over him or why he lost all control that night. But since then he hasn't even bother to go back to school, after he turned in his project, HE WAS DONE!

_I mean, I look 15... I'm probably gonna redo 10th grade over AGAIN! Uurrrggg! But what difference did it make even if I did, move up a grade. I already learned this stuff over 509 TIMES! I'm sick of school, and the only reason I go is for, Kakeru... ... ...Kakeru _The older male had been so afraid he might have accidentally hurt Kakeru, or WORST! TURNED HIM! But no after careful observations of his blue friend, no vampire signs or any other memory lost came up, which was good. The fact he kissed the younger boy was a completely different story he didn't want to go into, so he had went out the way to avoid his sweet. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him! He had woke up this morning with a rock in his pants! HOW DO YOU WAKE UP WITH AN ERECTION!?

He rubbed his head trying to gather it all, as there was a knock on the door. "Hmmm..." Subaru sighed with laziness, but the fear of his mom being at the door then getting yelled out for it almost being the crack of dawn frightened him, His parents voice sent chills up his back. So the teen got up and answered it only to see A bunch of his friends standing at the door.

"Aoi! He really is ALIVE!" Kaito giggled looking at me.

"Dude, where have you been for the past month!?" Derek shouted freaking out.

"Home." The oldest boy said bluntly.

"But the teacher said they blew up your mailbox with letters and called your parents. We all thought you were hurt!"

SUBARU glared at em for da weird kids they are and said, "I just didn't feel like going."

"So you skipped?" Kakeru cut in his face twisting into a frown, "cutting class is not good Subaru we were worried. And no one knew where you lived, so we couldn't come vist you."

"Then how are you hear now?" The blue eyed boy snapped vigorously.

"Your mum." Was Rudy response, "we saw her earlier today and we asked of you were okay. She said you were fine and healthy."

"So? Why'd ya COME HERE?"

That outburst by Subaru sent Kakeru to tears, "Cos we miss you! WE MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Kakeru broke down crying loudly and sobbing out words, "s~schooool, ain't da same... -WITHOUT YOU!" He threw his arms around the taller male, Subaru eyes get wide in shock not having to expected that.

"i... I... umm.. eh?" The male stuttered out not sure how to respond, "but... isn't school over!?"

"That's no excuse!" Kakeru choked out into Subaru's chest, "I WANTED YOU AT SCHOOL! YOU DIDN'T COME OR RETURN ANY OF MY MESSAGES!"

"BUT I NEVER RETURN ANYBODY'S MESSAGES!"

"You can say that again." Kaito replied sourly.

I roll my eyes, _they don't understand, they shouldn't be here. IF MY DAD CATCHES ME HANGING WITH HUMANS, HE'LL DRINK THEIR BLOOD FOR HIS BREAKFAST. _

"Look, I'm sorry. But there is NOTHING I can do now. So what, I did or didn't pass, big deal, CAN YOU LEAVE?"

"What's the rush? We missed you! Let's talk!" Derek grinned excitedly.

"We, you... YOU ALL NEED TO GO!" I stress my voice out trying to give them chills.

Kakeru only crys, harder and clutches onto me, "Subaru! We came all the way out here to see you, AND NOW YOU DON'T WANT US!?"

_Damn, it! Kakeru my ONLY weakness... _Before the teen could respond he heard a rustling in the bushes, _crap! Is that... is it an early feeder? I mentally sigh, if it's another vampire, I'm gonna have to save these yahoos aren't I? Or even better I can send them home._ I look at the sun That was setting, once his parents came back they would be ready to sink their fangs into anything, _better send them home._

"look I'll hang tomorrow or something, since school is out I'm free. And all that good stuff, now hurry home I'll call you or something!" Subaru stated as he attempted to pry Kakeru off.

Rudy raised his eye brow, "it's only 7:00 p.m."

I growled lowly thinking to myself, _and that's only the time when the younger ones come out to devour you, _I lick my fangs and think of a plan, _if they won't go away, I'll just put them to sleep for a little bit, hid them away in my room. If my parents asks why it smells like humans I lie and say I feasted._

I get interrupted from my thoughts as I hear a stomach growling loudly as if it's been deprived all it's nutrition and need some desperately, I look down as watch Kakeru pull away from me, his face a little red in embarrassment, "I...I... tried to eat before I left. I did eat so~something." He said quickly ashamed and added in, "I ate 3 hamburgers and fries, I even ate a oreo blizzard to go with it." I watched the blue haired boy shift uneasily as he started to back away from my door, "I should go."

I look at him puzzled, "Really? Your leaving just like that?"

I watched Rudy turn to follow Kakeru as he walks off, I suddenly feel a wave of guilt wash over me cis I shouted, "COME HERE! I'LL FEED YA!"

Kakeru shook his head, "mom won't let me, she says don't accept anything you can't pay back. Subaru, I don't have any money."

"How'd you..." I stop myself, remembering Kaito and Derek were down here with him, I take in the thought one of them might have bought him a subway ticket, which didn't cover the one coming back.

"Look, I only bunk for one, so the rest of you get LOST." I hiss at them, as Kaito shrugged and Derek suggested "Novu can stop hiding now." Out loud only to see, the gray silver male step out from the bushes.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE YOU SPYING ON ME!?" Subaru demanded awestruck that the sound he heard before was simply another friendly vampire.

Novu smirked, "nope simply observing. Derek knew I was here."

"I always know where boss is!" Derek declared proudly.

Kakeru shrugged but I run amd grabs the younger ones arm,dragging him inside my house, "YOU DON'T GOTTA! Just come on, it's getting dark."

The short one named Rudy groaned in annoy tone and said, "Whatever! I'm going home!"

KAkeru frowned, "but you can easily stay with me and Subaru."

Derek nods and said, "or Kaito and me at Novu's house."

Rudy shook his head and mumbled, "I got things to do anyway. Gonna take the bus home."

An awkward nervous glance was shared with Subaru and Novu as they saw Rudy walk off, it wasn't that... maybe... maybe he'll make it. They all hoped.

* * *

An older prince was restless at this time, the most highest and powerful of the vampires was the Koichi family. There was never a human to once walk by one and live, pure creatures of the night that family was. They stalked there prey from sunset till sunrise then went into hiding. You would too, if your skin was THAT EASY TO BURN. Yes, unfortunately the sun in a matter of seconds could turn the most POWERFUL vampire family into dust. The Shagami being only 2nd in power had an advantage, the adv of being able to tolerate the heat for minutes. While the Moru had the greatest of all able to take the heat for an HOUR! The moru family was 3rd in command, I can't say all the family get along, no there will Always be a rivalry between the 3 lines for dominance, but as it always has Koichi lead the vamps. Now the problem with this was Subaru fear of the oldest one and only prince of the line, Basara. Basara gave Subaru chills and the black haired boy was never one to ADMIT fear easily, but if he was to face off against Basara or the devil himself, he WOULD GLADLY TAKE THE DEVIL, At least he stood a fighting chance. Which is why Subaru was very restless he knew the TROUBLE he would get in for having a human at his house, WORST of all Novu knew he had a human at his house, the only dirt he had OVER him was the fact Novu always brought Derek home with him. Novu had NEVER BEEN CAUGHT BRING THAT JERK DEREK HOME, LIKE WHAT THE HELL!? Unless the only reason he could figure is that might be because Novu and Derek had a life long agreement together, as if a bond, Of Novu biting him and making Derek his SLAVE FOR ETERNITY. But no order for Novu to do that to him, Derek must have done something dishonorable for that is the most harshness of punishment to be besotted upon a human.

"Subaru! Thank you!" Kakeru said as he ate his 17th peanut butter sandwich, "This taste SO GOOD!"

"You're welcome. Really it was nothing." Subaru mumbled as he watched Kakeru devour it at his long fancy dinner table, both sitting next to each other, as he slapped together another sandwich for his lil blue Dragon to eat.

"You're great at making these,Subaru!" Kakeru cheered rubbing his belly, "I LOVE THEM, AND I RARELY EVEN EAT PEANUT BUTTER, I USUALLY FIND IT DRY! But now it's just RIGHT!"

"Eat to your hearts content, there is plenty." The older teen stated eating out the peanut butter jar, "but of your eating this much to gain weight I'm telling you. It'll go right to your thighs."

"Don't care!" The blue haired boy said with his mouth full, "I could stay and eat FOREVER! It's been so long, I COULD EAT LIKE THIS!"

Subaru snickered to himself at that but checked his phone, fearing his parents would arrive home soon, he decided to hide the younger male. "do you want to take this to my room? I would feel better."

"YOU'RE ROOM SUBARU-CHAN!" Riki squealed excitedly at the older teen, "I get to see it?"

Subaru looked at him strangely, _why the heck is he so excited about going to my room? Unless... does he remember, WHAT HAPPENED IN MY ROOM!?_

"Yes." He said as he grabbed Kakeru's hand the younger one grinned with excitement as they began to walk the long halls of Subaru's parents mansion, it had wide huge rooms and lots of family pictures on the wall along with facy art, expensive statues of people The younger boy had never seen before, and the floor was hard wood and the walls painted a royal blue they soon came across a spiraling staircase, which they began to make their way up until they heard a shout from the 4th floor as they were walking up.

"Master!" A girl called out with light brown hair and then seeing that he had company her voice hushed up in a lower tone.

"Shit... Rory!" Subaru cussed under his breath as he slick forgot about theie hired help, his parents has gotten last week.

"Master, Subaru... sorry.. I was not aware. You had a guess, are your parents aware?" She asked curiously.

" !" Kakeru called out cheerfully from the staircase as he gave the girl a full view of his face, as he ran down the short amount of stairs to greet her properly, by running up to the servant gal who was holding the vacuum cleaner handle in one hand and a feather duster in the other when the boy pulled her into a hug.

"Mr. RYUGASKI!?" Rory couldn't hide the shock in her voice once realizing Subaru visitor was a human.

Subaru mentally stabbed himself in the heart with a wooden stake, he let out a deep sigh and prepared for an onslaught of questions from the house maid, as he followed the same path his guess had done down the stairs to arrive on the 4th floor.

"Please... uuummm... .." The very frightened of getting fired girl muttered, What are you doing here?"

Kakeru grinned and let go of the shorter one, "hanging out with Subaru!"

Rory then looked wide eyed at Subaru with her lip trembling as the tall slender male glared at her darkly, "yeah. I let him in. I did. Everything including the mess in the kitchen."

"YOUR PARENTS!" She says alarmed, "THEIR gonna be HOME, SOON!"

"Huh?" Kakeru said confused, "Subaru?"

"And? They'll never find out." The vampire challenged her.

"NO! It's... it's not that... it... it's.. YOU SHOULDN'T BE AROUND PEOPLE RIGHT NOW!"

"Why!? Not!"

"YOU'RE... you're.." the hired help said in a low voice, "Right now, aahhh.. it would be easier if your parents explained it to you. I mean it happens to us at different times, we weren't sure... we didn't KNOW if it hit you yet."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? SAVE YOUR MADNESS WOMAN!" Subaru shouted angrily at her as he grabbed Kakeru's hand again harshly, "Com on, your staying with me, AND SPENDING THE NIGHT, IT'S FINAL!"

"I don't wanna get you in trouble, Subaru-kun..." Kakeru said innocently enough to melt the cold blue eyes of the vamp, as he yawned sweetly putting his head on Subaru's shoulder.

"You won't... I mean... You.. you can sleep in my bed if you want."Subaru sputtered out with his face getting hot with embarrassment.

"SLEEPING WITH HIM IS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Rory called out intentionally trying to speak sense into them.

"Oh shut up!" Subaru told her as he picked up the younger teen and held him in his arms, carrying him up the stairs to the 6th floor which held his room.

"Master, Subaru! I'm serious!" Rory said anxiously grabbing the stronger boy's arm, "remember what you and your parents TALKED ABOUT!"

The black haired teen shivered at those words, _those words, or more LIKE TALK, They had was something HE WANTED TO FORGET._

* * *

**hhmmmm.. I WONDER why Rory doesn't want Subaru and Kakeru sleeping together? :p Don't own the show, and yes. I changed some chapter tittles to make it more interesting and the cover is a picture of Samuru in vampire mode. Thanks for reading!**


	7. We go crib for crib, pride for pride

Subaru looked at Kakeru with compassion in his eyes as the younger boy curled up next to him. He couldn't help but blush, thinking '_why is Kakeru so darn cute when he sleeps? He's... so ADORABLE.' _The older teen had somehow managed to wrap his arms around the blue-haired one and felt him stir in his sleep, mumbling out, "don't... don't take... don't take the...car, the bill, is... is on, on the way."

Although the vampire boy found it strange that Kakeru talked to himself in his sleep, he didn't mind it. Subaru was stuck on what Rory said, _it happens at different times._ Had... _had she been talking about a vampire heat? _As in, the same thing his parents warned him about _a freaking month late!_ Geeessss! And another thing: he had to worry about the bite marks on Kakeru's neck! If...if he had accidentally mated with Kakeru, the poor innocent little boy had another thing coming, and it wasn't pretty. Subaru had wanted nothing more than to keep his friends out of this, but perhaps he brought it upon himself. Being so damn _close_ to _humans_, he was bound to slip up soon.

_I just didn't want it NOW! I didn't want it with HIM! Not on someone I cared about, not on someone... Someone..._The older boy felt Kakeru laying his head on his bare chest. He really wanted to lean down and claim the younger one's big plump juicy lips with his own once again; he wanted to hear him cry out his name and slam his tight ass on his rock hard cock just like before! But as much as he _wanted_, he couldn't in fear of something _going wrong_; in the fear of accidentally sucking Kakeru dry and killing him. Kakeru was Subaru's only light in his dark shadowy life, and if he'd ever let anything bad happen to him, he'd never be able to live with himself. Not to mention the fact that his parents had _betrayed_ him, and were forcing him to mate with Basara's sister. _Stupid, selfish adults! They said nothing to me until now!_

**((Flash back to a few weeks ago))**

"Listen Subaru." The words came clear and sharp as nails off his parent's tongue, "You are our only child, and therefore, birthright gains you our inheritance but we want to make sure we start you off right."

Subaru looked at his father and mother as he sat on the sofa staring at them like he did everything else in life, grim and interested. Not a hint of heart or even a soul behind those cold blue eyes, going through life like a statute showing no emotion his stone cold world. He did not even attempt to amuse his parents in this pitiful agreement they were trying to come to with him.

"We know you're growing up and you don't need us as much." His mom began to say smoothing out her black and red poofy dress.

Subaru rolled his eyes. _I've kind of been growing for over a thousand centuries now, but yeah! Thanks for finally noticing!_

"I'm serious. Your mom and I went out of our way to take care of this, and by marrying Dorama Koichi it would be a rise in power an-"

"WHAT?!" Subaru yelled at them, shocked at the word 'marrying'._ To who? Dorama? Who the hell is that? What the hell is that? WHY THE HELL WAS HE DOING THIS?_

"Now, let's be mature about this..." Subaru's mother said slowly, trying to calm her son. It didn't really work, but he lowered his voice a little. That didn't mean that he was less angry.

"You… You married me off to some Koichi creep?" He wasn't shouting, but his voice made it clear how much anger he felt. It shook slightly with every syllable – the kind that you would hear from your father when you brought a failed test paper home.

"You're not marrying; we just want you to mate with her. After that marriage will follow."

"No. I'm not doing it." The black haired boy gave his parents this serious glare, as if trying to stare them down as he had the people around him. Inwardly, he wanted to laugh at his parents for being so foolish._So much for being good parents, _he thought. How were they good parents if they couldn't even understand their child?_ Besides, as if you could ever force me to do something against my will. Fuck marriage, dammit._

"Son..." his dad rubbed his temples confused trying to control his stress, "For hundreds of years we have let you roam and be free to do what you wanted. It seems like we have spoiled you rotten. You're rich; you could have done whatever you liked, and we never bothered you." He sighed defeatedly. "Can you please just do this for us?"

"Nope." He smirked – yup, he fucking _smirked_ – at his parents. "Realize what you're asking of me, father. Because when you boil down to it, you're asking me to throw away my life to be your little puppet; to be your gateway to power."

Here he stopped and looked at his parents with predatory eyes. And he did so while maintaining the infuriating smirk. His father's temper slowly built at his son's arrogance.

"You're asking me to mate and bring life to a new, supposedly stronger generation, and then settle down to raise them. And why am I doing all this? To prevent a goddamn war."

And he paused again, this time his red eyes turned from sarcastic to serious; the smirk gone, replaced by clenched teeth.

"Let the fucking war happen, father. Let it! SEE IF I GIVE A SHIT!" He said no more after that but he kept his glare trained on his father. It was as if he were daring his old man to answer him. But he knew that keeping this up was equivalent to digging his own grave. He knew that if his mother didn't beat the crap out of him later, then his father surely would. But did that waver him? No. He didn't give a damn shit about it. He was angry at his parents to begin with, before this freaking bomb was dropped on him. He'd probably mated with Kakeru by now, goddamn it.

Finally, after _hours_ (well, not hours but you get what I mean) of intense glaring, his dad angrily slammed his hands down on the table, shattering it in half. "Subaru Shigami!"

That was it. Fear finally caught up to him, and while he tried his best to keep the glare as intense as it had been, he could feel not just his eyes, but his whole resolve wavering slightly. He desperately wanted to be able to throw up his middle finger and storm out of the cursed room, but his arrogant pride didn't allow that.

"Subaru, you are going to meet Dorama, treat her with respect, love her and care for her every need," his dad growled out. "Face it: you're growing up into a young man, so your vampire heat will come soon, and that is a critical time for each and every one of us vampires. Whoever you bit will be your soulmate and you _will _remain connected for life. Do you realise the gravity of the situation? If you screw up now like the damn brat that you are – if you disregard my words – you do understand what that will mean for our family name and the promise we made years ago?

Subaru didn't – couldn't – let his fire burn out yet (prideful boy!) as he stood his ground and kept glaring with his red eyes, as if still threatening to strike at them while bearing his fangs. He was no one's pet; he was free and did whatever he wanted.

"We can't afford you to knock up the wrong person, especially if they get pregnant after the first bite. There is no going back!" With that his father quickly proceeded to put an end to the conversation while he knew he still had control over the situation; while he knew Subaru was still in slight fear of him. "You're meeting her tonight at 9 and then every night after that. Until your heat happens."

Subaru still refused to back off. The more he let his father's words sink in, the more he wanted to use his dastardly sharp claws to rip into the old man's neck and tear it right off. He wanted to laugh maniacally and enjoy the sight of the blood as it paints him and the floor crimson. He wanted his dad to feel how he felt right now, broken and contorted in pain. But he didn't. He was frozen to his spot and it wasn't like he calmed down either. Fine, he'd admit it, maybe he was somewhat a spoilt rich brat, but if that was who he is, who then, can blame him?

_No one..._

**((End flash back))**

"Hell is an understatement of my life…" he mumbled into the soft tender blue hair he was snuggling up in, "and I'm sorry I brought you into it."

Yes, Subaru had spent most of his nights at 9 cuddling up to some lonely ugly bitch with purple curly hair and green eyes. The thought of how thirsty that girl had been made his head spin. Him losing his virginity to Kakeru was what he considered one blessing; the fact that he hadn't gotten his dick anywhere near her ass was another.

Yet he was in a slight wonder of how long he could hold on to this twisted web of lies. He had to do this? It was his duty? No, this was the work of selfish vampires which he would take no part in. Hell, a part of him hoped deep down inside that Kakeru might remember their night together one day. Then maybe they could actually get together? _No, no, the goal was to keep Kakeru out of this; to protect Kakeru at all costs! It was to love and treasure the only thing that gave his life meaning._

There was a slight shuffling of sheets as he felt the younger boy push away from him, and out of the bed, mumbling something about his stomach.

"Kakeru-kun? Are you alright?" Subaru asked so sweetly, that as soon as the words left his lips, he wanted to punch the crap out of himself for saying such words in a disgustingly nice tone. But he figured it was okay, as long as no one but Kakeru heard his soft gentle side.

"N-no." The shorter boy groaned in agony as waves of pain jolted through his body. He stumbled to the ground but Subaru reached out and got him just in time. "Thank you." Kakeru shuddered at the feeling the older one's cold touch against his skin, which for some reason felt oddly familiar.

"You should lie down again." Subaru told the boy in his arms, only to receive a head shake, "I… I need… the bathroom…" Kakeru said. "Please show me where it is."

Nodding his head Subaru lead his little blue dragon to the bathroom and opened the door for him, "if you need anything ho-" He started to tell him before the blue haired boy shoved past him and straight up emptied his stomach into the bowl.

It almost made Subaru sick at the sight of watching his princess double over and vomit like that. He went over and rubbed Kakeru's back being as soothingly as possible. "Hey um... You alright?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING ALRIGHT?! DON'T BE A FUCKING SMART ASS!" Kakeru's clearly annoyed reply sent chills down Subaru's spine. He was shocked that his precious had lashed out at him, plus the colourful vocabulary he didn't know that his darling possessed contributed to the shock. He just looked on dumbfounded and lost for words; his face was blanker than copy paper.

"Ummm...? I'm s-sorry?" He said in the most perplexed way, and he added, "Do you need some water?"

"No, I don't need any damn fucking water! You should be offering me food instead!" Kakeru screamed as he tugged at his hair, trying to calm down. Subaru was afraid that he might actually pull off a blue lock or two. Luckily it didn't happen.

"My bad... You… you need some food? I mean, my house barely has any bu-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! If I eat, I'm only going to throw up more! You should know that, you smart bastard! Or is it that you want to see me suffer_so badly,_ huh?!" Kakeru snapped.

"What?!" Subaru said, his face and eyebrows twisting with unreadable emotions. "You... You just said to get you food."

"Why the heck would I say that?!" Kakeru continued to shout in his snappy tone. "It's not nice to lie when you friend's like this, Subaru!"

At that, the older boy threw his hands in the air. "Ugh! You know what? I'm done! I'm fucking done here!" He began to back away from Kakeru, walking out the bathroom.

"Subaru... S-Subaru, please." A soft shaking fragile little voice filled the vampire's ears; his senses running wild, tingling at Kakeru's now sombre tone.

No matter how much Subaru's brain commanded his legs to move, leave, and get out of here – to escape before Kakeru ran wild and threw toothbrushes at him – his body wouldn't listen. It was trapped by an undying need to cuddle up, to dote on the younger boy, to wrap his arms around him telling him that it was okay, that he wasn't really going to leave. He wanted to kiss him, hug him, and embrace the poor boy to death. Probably spoil him rotten right here, right now while he was at it. Whisper in his ear that it was okay and he wasn't the least bit mad at what just happened, to tell him there was nothing wrong with losing your nerve every once and a while.

_Damn it! Should I walk? Move? Stay? Crap, only he can pressure me like this!_

"Yes?" Subaru squeaked out nervously only to feel the boy pull him into a warm hug. "Don't leave," Kakeru whispered into his chest.

"I... I wasn't really… going to…"

"Good." Kakeru said, snuggling deep into the warmth they shared. "If you leave me, I'll cry."

"Don't cry, you're too beautiful for that." Subaru told him stroking the little blue dragon's back.

"You're so nice to me, Subaru. Even after..." His voice grew quiet as he mumbled, "There is just so much going on right now, but it wasn't nice of me to go off on you like that... You're my bestie. Friends shouldn't treat friends like that."

Unable to respond, he wanted to tell Kakeru how he really felt about him and why he had kissed this little angel but he felt himself torn as the blue haired boy went on saying, "Friends don't lie to each other. And best friends don't keep secrets." Those words made Subaru's stomach churn, and while his mind told him that not telling Kakeru he was a vampire was a good thing, he still felt some genuine plain ass guilt. It was almost like that heavy feeling you'd get in your heart when you want people to listen but they ignore you.

"Kakeru, if I'd ever lied to you, it's to protect you. 'Cause I…" _Wait… shit! How do I finish this statement now…?_

"It's OK. I understand."

"You do?"

Kakeru pulled away from him and gave a happy smile, "Yes, I do." Then he raised his hand and slapped Subaru right in his face and kicked him to the ground as tears filled the younger boy's eyes. "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FRIEND THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS!" He stormed off leaving the older one on the cold hard bathroom floor staring up at the ceiling in utter shock.

_I'm what? He what? _

Slowly Subaru ran his fingers over his face awestruck at the following events. _Did Kakeru just hit me? What… What does this mean? Was Kakeru mad at me!? I didn't mean to… I was trying to protect him… URRGGHH! The only person I've dedicated my life to is clearly pissed off at me, for god knows what! Maybe I shouldn't have dared to talk to the boy at all. Maybe if I just kept my big mouth shut..._

He sighed lying on the tile, hoping that maybe he'd fall asleep here, but it wasn't like vampires needed sleep anyways.

_DAMN_, this was just too much insanity for him to handle.

* * *

**Beta edited by:PhoenixFireBlade**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, sorry it took so long to get out. School is a bitch and is more painful to deal with than Subaru's life decisions. Comments and follows always make my day. Leave a nice one for my excellent beta editor her description details are fabulously flawless. You should check out thier stories, cos they're awesome!~Mel❤**


End file.
